Austin and ally season 3 photo shoot
by swimdanceread
Summary: walked in friends walked out ?


THE SEASON 3 PHOTOSHOOT

Laura: Hey raini after we finish table read I heard we are going over to the other studios for our photo shoot

Raini: Really omg you know what that means

Laura: NEW CLOTHES

Raini: I love our wardrobes so much

Laura: I know way better then season one when I had to wear nerd stuff

Raini: nah you were cute

(calumn comes into rainis dressing room)

Calumn: aw thanks raini

Raini: you wish

Calumn: oh hurt

Laura: and raini I was far from cute I was a dork

Calumn: true

Laura: heyyyyyy

Calumn: a cute dork

Laura: .. better

(ross enters)

Ross: hello ladies

Calumn: um

Ross: I know what I said

Laura: haha I get it because calumns actually a boy haha

Raini: oh god

Ross: so did you guys hear we have a photoshoot today

Laura: sure did

Raini: yerrrrrrr

Calumn: no

Ross: oh well we are and I apparently I get a really special photo taken but th

Wouldn't tell me what it was

Laura: yeh same

Raini: oh sad face not me

Calum: every photo im in is special

Raini: I totally agree…

(at the table read)

Ross: I cant believe this is our 5th last episode

Laura: I know before we know it itll be all over

Ross: but we have to all stay in touch

Calumn: na I cant wait to get rid of you all

Raini: oh hurt

Calumn: kidding

Laura: you really say some really unnessary things sometimes

(after table reading)

Eric (director): okay kids your heading over to the studio for the photo shoot right about.. now

Raini: we aren't kids

Eric; well ross and laura are and you all play kids so yeh you are

Laura: im almost legal

Ross: cant wait

Raini: ….. um ross

Calumn: dude what did you just say

Ross: NO I meant I cant wait until im legal ew no no no

Laura: am I that bad

Ross: no your not its just that I eh how to I put this

Laura: you don't have to put it anyway I get it just lets change the subject

(getting changed)

Raini: holy moly laura you are smoking

Laura: are you kidding have you seen yourself your stunning

Raini: I cant get over how almost sexy that dress is making you look

Laura: I have to say its very different to the old ally and its really fitted

Raini: to show off your tiny figure

Laura: ehhhh tiny l o l

Raini: enough you are so hot

(in the other dressing room)

Calum: dez wears such weird clothes

Ross: yeh so glad I get to wear stuff that makes me look smoking hot

Calumn: modest much

Ross: soz bro

Calumn: but I get it you have to look good for miss ally

Ross: yep wouldn't want to disappoint

(out ready for the shoot)

Photographer: okay can I get Austin and ally up first

Laura: haha Austin and ally

Ross: oh I get it because yeh

Laura: wow bit of a blonde moment there boy

Photogrpaher: okay Austin im gonna get you to sit on this chair here

Ross: you do realise my name is ross..

Photographer: yeh its just easier

Laura: that's a high chair

Photographer: yeh so laura im gonna get you to go behind the chair and stand on this box

Laura: ok

Photographer: now wrap your arms around his neck like your giving him a warm hug

Ross: …and do I just sit here and look hot

Laura: your so modest

Ross: I guess you don't look bad yourself

Laura: thanks..

Photographer: quit the chitchat we haven't got much time

Laura: leans down and hugs him from behind and whispers in his ear, you smell good!

Ross: ey that gave me goosebumbs and thanks it's a new cologne

Photographer: ok now give him a little kiss on the cheek

Laura: ah ok

Ross: give me some sugar

*kisses him*

Ross: mm thanks

Laura: shut up you

Photographer: ok take a break kiddies well get some more in a few minutes

(back in the dressing room)

(boys room)

Ross: calumn I have to tell you something now

Calum: ok go ahead

Ross: im falling for laura

Calum: knew it

Ross: no serious when she kissed m on the cheek I wanted more and I felt weak when I saw her in that dress and her voice is soothing omg dude what do I do

Calumn: tell her

Ross: really

Calum: yep I feel like shell feel the same

(back at the shoot)

Photographer: okay now this time laura youstand here and ross you come up behind her and hug her from behind and make her laugh

Laura: uh so do I just laugh anyway or

Photographer: yeh and oh left her up and spin her

Laura: no he cant lift me

Ross: yes I can im strong and you weigh like nothing

Laura: no im actually heavy

Ross: hey roxy rocket you aren't

Laura: haha ok but if its to hard just drop me

*ross comes up from behind and starts spinning her around and thin gently puts her down still holding her*

Ross whispers into her ear: I think im in love with you

*Laura removes herself from his grip*

Laura: what!?

Ross: wait I didn't mean to

Laura grabs his hand and pulls him over into the corner

Photographer: um where are you going

Laura: I just need a minute

Photographer: Ok raini your up

(over in the corner)

Laura: ross did you mean that or did you think that would make me laugh

Ross: …. I I meant it

Laura smiles and goes read

Laura: really

Ross: honestly

Laura: well I don't hate you if you get what I mean

Ross: I think I get you but just to makes sure

*leans in and starts to kiss her*

Laura: really? Right now

Ross: right

Laura: but yes later ill return the favour

Ross: wait so you wanna go out

Laura: wouldn't hurt

Ross: damn your so sassy

Laura: haha I love you

Ross grabs her hand

Ross: really I love you to

Photogrpaher: you guys done I need you back here

Laura: oops totally forgot


End file.
